Wireless networks are increasingly employed to provide various communication functions including voice, video, packet data, messaging and the like. A wireless network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) in a conventional infrastructure configuration comprises a number of nodes, which may include any number of access points (APs) and any number of stations (STAs). Each AP may act as a coordinator for communication with the STAs.
Networks operating under IEEE 802.11 protocols may be configured so that the AP does not broadcast the service set identifier (SSID). Such an AP may be termed a hidden access point and this configuration may provide a measure of security against unauthorized access to the network or other hacking activities by preventing public disclosure of the existence of the network. However, not advertising an SSID may also complicate access by authorized users. Even though security issues may make offering unrestricted access to a network unwise, many situations exist in which it would be desirable to grant customers and others with legitimate uses access to the network. Particularly for temporary or intermittent uses, the use of a hidden access point may hinder usage that the network owner would otherwise want to provide. This disclosure details systems and methods to facilitate usage of networks employing hidden access points.